Love and Destiny
by P.D-chan
Summary: As a child Harry made a promise to someone and in his sixth year he remembers it. Will he leave his love to fullfil it?DH and?H
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, not mine. What a pity.  
  
A/N: Ah, a new story jumped out of my mind. Or should I couldn't get this story out of my head and is driving me crazy@_@. I hope when I let it out I can continue with my other story, too.  
  
Well, I hope you like it. Oh, pairing will be Draco/Harry and ?/Harry. That means boy/boy relationship, so when you don't like it STOP READING AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sparkling green eyes stared up at him in wonder, so incredible huge in the soft face, framed by tousled black hair that looked as if it had never seen a brush before.  
  
//Such innocence.// He thought, his hands itching to touch this beautiful young boy. //Such beauty.//  
  
His heart clenched in a delightful way as suddenly a bright smile lightened the boys face.  
  
"Are you an angel?" The boy whispered.  
  
Smiling He shook his head so that his hair brushed the inside of his hood.  
  
"No, my little one."  
  
// I never thought you would say something like that to me.//  
  
Gracefully He lowered himself on one knee in front of the boy--and his eyes narrowed a bit as he noticed the slight tension that this caused in the too small body.  
  
What must this boy endure from the muggles, calling themselves his relatives?  
  
Carefully He took one small hand and held it lightly in one of his. It was warm and He fought the urge to wrap His arms around the latter to feel the warmth that his whole body must   
  
But He didn't want to scare him.  
  
Not when He had finally found him.  
  
"I'm no angel. But you mustn't fear me. I will not hurt you." He motioned to the house behind them, looking like all the other houses up and down the street.   
  
He could just describe them as inconspicuously and monotonous.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
Bright green eyes darkened. "Yes, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley."  
  
"What is your name?" He asked, changing the subject as he noticed how the little boy started to tremble lightly when he mentioned his relatives.  
  
//Not that I don't know it already.//  
  
He fought down a sudden hatred towards the people that treated this sweet child in such a way that alone speaking of them caused fear. But what could He other await from muggles.  
  
The boy's smile returned. Shyly he held out his hand that instantly engulfed completely as He took it, lying soft and warm in his palm.  
  
"My name is Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
He returned the wide smile with equal favour.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Harry." He bowed lightly, still elegant despise him kneeling on the ground.  
  
His eyes darted to the scar under the wild bangs on the boy's forehead as Harry chuckled.  
  
Lightning shaped it was hard to hide, even with all the hair hanging down into the delicate face. Such a famous scar and this boy was totally oblivious of his fame.  
  
He sighed.  
  
How He wished he could take Harry away from this place. But He couldn't. It would make things more complicated.   
  
It would change too much.  
  
"And who are you?" Harry asked curious.  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you." He raised a finger to his lips. "I'm a secret."  
  
Harry giggled happily.   
  
His eyes widened as a little hand touched His face, tenderly caressing his cheek.  
  
"You're very beautiful." Harry whispered. Then he blushed and stepped back, a murmured apology on his lips.   
  
//You don't know how much I longed to hear that from you again.//  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to hold back his feelings that want to overflow inside him.  
  
"It's okay." He reassured Harry. Carefully He lifted a hand and repeated Harry's former movement, brushing his fingertips just barely over the soft skin.   
  
//I…….//  
  
"And I can return the compliment to you. You're a very beautiful young boy." He winked. "Surely you will break a lot of hearts when you grow up."  
  
He leaned forward, not able to fight this urge, and closed his eyes in delight as his lips came in contact with pedal like lips, warm and soft against his own.  
  
The kiss was short and chaste, but for him it was like a bolt coursing through his body.  
  
His face felt flushed with heat as He parted with Harry.  
  
A dreamily expression lie in bright green eyes, letting them sparkle a bit as he stared in front of him without really seeing anything.  
  
He couldn't break the satisfied smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"Harry?" He brushed his fingers tenderly through messy black hair.  
  
//I really own his first kiss. Like I wished.//  
  
Harry blinked and raised one finger to his lips. Then he looked up at him with a dazzling smile.  
  
"That felt very nice," He whispered. "Thank you."  
  
He grinned and bowed playfully, a bit awkwardly because of him kneeing.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Mr Potter."  
  
Harry giggled happily.  
  
But before he could say anything, a loud unpleasant voice tore through the friendly atmosphere surrounding them.  
  
"Boy! Where are you?! Come here this instance!"  
  
From one moment to the other all happiness vanished from Harry. Instead his whole body tensed up and fear was evident in his eyes.  
  
Hate awakened anew in Him, causing his eyes to glow.  
  
"No, you must go now." Little hands held him. "When they know I talked to you they will get angry."  
  
Hesitantly He rose, his gaze shifting from the boy to the house where the voice had come from. An unpleasant sounding voice, harsh and with so much hate in it.  
  
He felt a reluctance to leave Harry here with the people who called themselves his relatives.  
  
//Oh, why can't I take you with me. Damn this….//  
  
Feeling as if he was to tore his own heart out of his chest he looked down at Harry, at eyes huge with fear and worry.  
  
//…..miss…//  
  
"Go." Harry met His eyes with his own, tears shimmering in those depths of green. "I don't want them to hurt you."  
  
He felt his heart broke a little, but couldn't suppress a little laugh.   
  
//Always the hero who wants to protect everyone.//  
  
Before Harry could protest further He sank to his knees again and pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace.  
  
"I promise you that we will meet again," he whispered, pressing his face into the warm neck. "I will come back to you. I will find my way to you, I promise."  
  
Harry swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. He threw his tiny arms around His neck.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
He just nodded, savouring the soothing scent of the boy in his arms, not able to say anything with the knowledge in him that he had to leave him.  
  
"Then I will wait for you." Slowly Harry stepped back, smiling at him under tears.  
  
He found himself caught in shining beautiful green eyes.  
  
A small hand once again touched his cheek tenderly, causing his breath to stumble.  
  
"Go now. I promise I will wait until you come back to me. I will wait."  
  
"And I will come."  
  
//……you…..//  
  
//I…miss……you…..so…much…//  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
With a loud startled gasp a sixth teen year old boy with tousled black hair awoke, his panting sounding loud in the silence of the room. Green eyes stared blindly up at the ceiling, barely noticeable in the near darkness of the surrounding.  
  
His heavy gasping was the only thing to hear--until he raised his voice to a husky whisper.  
  
"How could I forget my promise."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Well, this is the beginning of my new story. I know, I know, my other one is hardly finished--and it still will take a while--but I needed to distract my mind a bit. And because of this I will write this one every time I'm not making any progress with the other one.  
  
And maybe some who read my 'Between Heaven and Hell' will find this story good, too.   
  
So, please, don't forget to review. I need to write this story but I also need reviews to do it. Please don't leave me with just one or two reviews. Then I will die of embarrassment and can't write any story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously Harry Potter is not mine. When it would be I would live in a big house and….  
  
A/N: Hey you like my story. Yippee *dances around in joy* So, I will continue it. Maybe I will even manage it to get every chapter out with a chapter from my other story. And like I know myself the chapters will get bigger every time. Well, enjoy this and don't forget to review. *goes away to begin a new chapter*  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*********  
  
With a deep sigh, Harry sat up, carefully freeing his legs from the entangled sheet. He wouldn't find anymore sleep this night. And he didn't want to sleep any more. This dream--or rather the memory--had disturbed him. Why had he remembered it now, after so many years?  
  
His meeting with this stranger had happened when he had been nine years old, more than seven years ago. Even in his dream, he couldn't remember how this man had looked. Maybe he already had met him and just didn't recognize him because he had forgotten how he looked.  
  
"Ahh." Frustrated Harry let his head fall into his hands, moaning loudly. All this thinking in the middle of the night was nothing for him. He needed a long sleep; preferable from the moment he went to bed until he awoke in the morning.   
  
He raised his head and blinked at the magical watch on his bedside table that was formed like a snitch--a present from Ginny to his sixthteenth birthday. The only reason why he kept it was that it was a present from Ginny.  
  
Cruelly in its brightness, the clock showed him the time--four o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Noooo."   
  
Moaning Harry fell back on the bed, into the tempting soft bed sheets, which still held his body warmth. He couldn't believe this.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Go back to sleep Harry Potter and don't think about this dream, memory, whatever."  
  
Just silence answered him. Not that he expected an answer. One reason was that he was the only one in the sleeping room. All his roommates had left to celebrate Christmas at home with their family. And the other reason was--he already knew the answer.  
  
He wouldn't be able to sleep any longer and he wouldn't stop thinking about the dream, so he could as well give it up.  
  
Silent curses on his lips Harry stood up and stretched himself slowly, raising his arms over his head, moaning slightly as stiff muscles protested against the movement. The big mirror standing at the wall opposite of him reflected him in the cruel way every mirror did--showing nothing else than the truth.  
  
Well, not every mirror. Nevertheless, the Mirror of Erised was obviously different, showing the person greatest wish instead of the truth.   
  
Harry felt a slight pain in his heart and shook his head. The time where he had longed to look in the mirror to see, his dead parents again lie in the past.   
  
Slowly he looked at the mirror again. He hated the fact that it stood there so that he had to look at it every morning. However, it had been placed there in order of the Headmaster. Many spells had been cast on the glass, spells that should prevent Voldemort to torture Harry with cruel dreams as he had done in fifth year and the beginning of the sixth.   
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonacall had explained how it worked before they had brought the mirror to his room, but Harry hadn't understood everything of the complicated function of it. For him the only thing important was that he wasn't tortured from any dreams anymore where he had to watch how the Dark Lord killed people. He was very thankful for that.  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh and took a few steps forward until he stood before the mirror. Sceptical he looked at his own reflection staring back at him. His raven-black hair was even more unruly than usual, looking as if it had never seen a brush before, a mass of bangs covering the scar he hated so much. Under the hair, bright green eyes returned his look with dislike, with sleeping bags under them that it looked as if he had two similar bruised eyes.   
  
His eyes were the only thing Harry liked from himself, because every one said they were like his mothers. However, the rest of him….  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh and turned to look at himself from the side. He still was smaller than everybody else in his year was, smaller even than the girls. Nobody made jokes about him because of it, but it still hurt Harry. Sometimes he wondered how he would look if he had been raised by his parents or by any other wizard family instead of the Dursley's. Would he be larger?  
  
Happier he would have been, of that he was sure. Everybody who mustn't live with the Dursleys' would be happier.  
  
Letting out another sigh Harry grimaced at his reflection.  
  
"I really don't know what he sees in you." He mumbled and with a shrug, he made his way into the bathroom.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Harry."  
  
Surprised Harry turned around at the shout--and couldn't prevent a silent grown as he noticed Colin Creevey jumping out of the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. A bright smile was on his face as he ran toward Harry, like always his camera in his hands.  
  
Harry hoped he wouldn't take any more pictures of him. It really annoyed him sometimes to hear the characteristically 'click, click' of the camera when he wanted to be with his friends, or have lunch or--well, let just say that there didn't was a situation that Colin hadn't take a picture from.  
  
Harry hid a smile behind one quickly raised hand. Well, maybe there where one or two situation that Colin hadn't caught with his camera yet. Moreover, Harry would make sure that he never had a chance to.  
  
"Harry, Harry, where are you going?" Gasping for air Colin stopped before Harry, one hand on his heaving chest.  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow. Colin must have heard him using the bathroom and had probably decided to join him wherever he wanted to go, otherwise he wouldn't be awake. Sometimes Harry wondered how far Colin would go with his admiration for him. Would he do everything Harry demanded him to do?  
  
Maybe it had been the same thing for Tom Riddle, before he became Voldemort. Maybe he had somebody who had done everything for him and he had liked it, liked it so much that he had wanted more.  
  
Harry shook his head. Where had these thoughts come from? He didn't want to think about Voldemort.  
  
He turned and resumed his walk. "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to take a walk. However, there is no need for you to be here. Go back to bed."  
  
Colin hurried to walk beside him, shaking his head so that his blond hair flew around. "No, no. I'm not tired. I will accompany you."  
  
From the corner of his eyes Harry saw how Colin hid a wide yawn, but he decided not to mention it. Surely, Colin would soon be bored and would decide to leave Harry.  
  
"Say, Harry." Colin piped up after a few minutes of strolling through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, just barely lit by the light of the full moon shining through the windows.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know…." Colin nervously pulled at the hem of his shirt. "Do you truly love Draco Malfoy?"  
  
To shocked to say anything Harry stopped and stared at the younger boy. Of the entire question, he had imagined Colin could ask him; this special one was not under them.   
  
"Why……why do you ask me something like this?" He stuttered, feeling a blush covering his face.   
  
Colin stumbled backwards a little, fudging with his camera. Never before had Harry been happier that Filch didn't light the corridors in the night. If there had been enough light he was sure that Colin would take a picture of him. Harry was sure that a picture with the title 'Embarrassed Harry' wasn't in Colin's collection yet.  
  
"I……I just wanted to know, because….." Colin bit his lip, a pure picture of uncertainly if he should continue. After a second then he raised his eyes and looked into Harry's. "Well, all say that you're not really in love with Malfoy and that he doesn't love you either. They say that you two just want to……well…….."  
  
A bright blush appeared on Colin's face and he stared at the ground.  
  
"They say that you two just want somebody for the bed, somebody to have sex with."  
  
Harry would give everything to know whom this 'They' were, however now he was more occupied with hiding his blush. He had knew that everybody in school had been in shock when He had announced that Draco and he were together, but he had never thought that everybody would think this.  
  
Unconsciously his hand gripped onto the necklace around his neck as he continued to stare at Colin.   
  
"Why do you want to know this?" He repeated, keeping his voice emotionless.   
  
Colin kept stuttering, seemingly not feeling fell in his body. "I just wanted to know if it is true. If you would do such a thing."  
  
"What, having sex with another boy just for the fun of it?" Harry couldn't hold back. Why was it so hard to understand for the others that one could fall in love with a former rival? Especially after what happened to Draco just weeks after the summer holidays and where their finally had begun to really know each other.  
  
Why couldn't they understand that Draco and him that they both had found the one their were searching for in each other?   
  
"More having sex with Malfoy without love," Colin said hesitantly, not looking at Harry anymore, instead staring at his shoes. Then he raised pleading eyes at Harry. "And when you really love him, Harry, than…. You should leave him before it is to late."  
  
Harry flinched and took a step back. "What?"  
  
"Harry, he will hurt you. He doesn't love you."  
  
Harry felt how anger rose in him. What was that all about?   
  
He tightened his grip around the necklace. "And how do you know that Malfoy doesn't love me?" He asked in a mock calm voice. In him, he felt like screaming at Colin and something of his anger must be visible in his eyes as the other boy flinched away from him.  
  
"Well, he…he is a Slytherin." Was the slightly trembling answer. "And he is Draco Malfoy. He is not able to love somebody except himself."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. His hand was clenched so tightly around the object on the necklace that it started to bury itself into his palm. He ignored it, wasn't even aware of it. He just tried to keep his anger down.  
  
This all wasn't really Colin's fault, he repeated in his head, however it took him some time before he could open his eyes again to look at the frightened boy.  
  
"I think it is better when you go back to your room, Colin." He managed to say.   
  
Colin nodded and after a pleading look at Harry that he ignored, the fifth year stormed away, down the corridor and back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
When even the sound of the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Harry opened his hand and with slow movements he opened the necklace, letting it slide into his awaiting hand.  
  
With burning eyes he stared down at the silver ring lying in his palm, softly shining in the pale moonlight streaming through the a window. It seem to be a plain ring for the eyes of someone who didn't know what he should been looking for, however for Harry it was clearly to see: the image of a proud dragon curling around the silver, artful being enchanted into the metal so that it seemed as if he was swimming through the silver with every movement.  
  
As it noticed his gaze, the dragon opened his mouth and even when Harry couldn't hear its call, he could feel the slight vibration of the ring in his hand.  
  
He loved the ring and the dragon on it. As much as he loved the one who had given it to him.  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh and closed his fingers around the ring.   
  
"As long as I know that you love me I don't need the acceptance of the others for our relationship. They don't know you as I do."  
  
Harry shook his head and slowly continued walking down the corridor. However, he couldn't stop thinking about Colin's comments.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Harry was the first to arrive to breakfast--well, the first one of the students. He greeted Professor Dumbledore with a tired nod, who smiled at him with twinkling eyes and motioned him to sit beside him on the big table in the middle of the hall. The usual tables from the four houses were gone, even the table for the teachers.  
  
That was something that Harry rather liked about the old Headmaster. Every holiday, when there were just a few students left in the school, he ordered that they all had the meals together at one table. In the holidays there was no rivalry between the houses--or at least while the meals lasted.   
  
"Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" Dumbledore asked, stirring his tea with one of the golden spoons.  
  
A sweet and at the same time bitter scent hung in the air. Harry frowned. It smelled strangely like liquorice.   
  
Dumbledore noticed his puzzled look. His smile widened and he held his cup in front of Harry so that he could look into it. The tea was a deep black--and smelled like liquorice.  
  
"I made this tea myself. In addition, I think I never tasted something this good. I have to congratulate myself."  
  
Harry shuddered, but smiled nonetheless. In the fifth and a half-year, he now knew the Headmaster, nothing could surprise him anymore. Well, not nothing.   
  
With a sigh Harry sat himself down beside Dumbledore and immediately a plate full of his favourite breakfast appeared before him, together with a cup of tea. The scent of the tea tickled in his nose and as he leaned forward to take a deeper breath Harry felt how his tiredness disappeared from him.  
  
"So, Harry, what disturbed you that much that you had to wander Hogwarts in the middle of the night?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but just for a second. Then he let out a sigh and leaned back. There was not much that escaped the Headmaster in his school. Surely, he even knew from his talk with Colin.  
  
"I can't really explain it. First, I thought it was a dream, but then I realised that it was a memory from my childhood, when I didn't know anything from Hogwarts or even that something as magic existed at all." He shook his head and stared down at his plate full of food. At his time with his relatives such a plate full of food just for him would have been magic.  
  
"I don't know why I suddenly remember it."  
  
// I promise that I come back to you. I promise……//  
  
Harry flinched. This promise. When he just would be able to remember what he had promised. Somehow, he knew that there had been more than the dream had shown him. Something important.  
  
"Well, because of the mirror we put in your room it just can be a dream from within you. Usually this kind of memories come back to us, years after years, because we saw something that awoke it, without us even knowing it."  
  
Slowly Harry shook his head, trying to remember the last days. He couldn't say that this Christmas had been different from any other on this school. However……  
  
A slight blush darkened his cheeks. Well, there was one change. This was his first Christmas with Draco.  
  
"Whatever it was, when you dream about it again and it disturbs you, you can come to me, Harry. Even in the middle of the night."  
  
Harry nodded thankful and finally started to eat his breakfast. Dumbledore was right. He shouldn't worry about a dream that much. He had better thinks to do in the last remaining school free days.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Well, no Draco yet. But he will appear in the next chapter, I promise. Until then……Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, not mine. Not even a tiny little bit.  
  
A/N: Well, I think you will know what is dream and what not. I will try to make it clear. And there will be Flashbacks, but they will be marked.  
  
Okay, the reason why I didn't update for this story of for my other in the last weeks was that I had been in hospital. I'm really sorry, but I didn't have a say in it. I hope you will read this after all and that you will like it.

Chapter 3

"Boy!"  
  
Harry's little, delicate body shook in fear, his green eyes huge in his pale face as he stared at the advancing figure of his Uncle.  
  
The fat face was flushed in a deep red; nearly purple and his anger let his little eyes glow.  
  
Everything in Harry screamed at him to flee, to hide from his Uncle until his bad mood had subsided, to crawl under a bush were the big man couldn't follow him. However, he knew just to well from experience that it wouldn't help him. He couldn't hide from his Uncle forever. Sometime he would have to go back to the house and then his punishment would be even bigger and more painful than normal.  
  
And so Harry stayed at his place on the neat grass of the little garden in front of the house, trembling, looking down at his naked feet, waiting for his Uncle to reach him.  
  
The huge man gasped for breath when he came to a stand before the little boy, letting him look even smaller in compare to his large frame.  
  
Harry felt the brush of the hot breath on him and wished he could disappear. Just vanish to a place where nobody hated him, where he would be liked.   
  
Oh, how he wished the nice man had taken him with him.  
  
He really had enjoyed talking to him, had felt relaxed and liked. And when he thought about……  
  
Harry allowed himself to smile, hiding it behind one lifted hand that he used to touch his lips so that Uncle Vernon wouldn't see it. The stranger had given him a kiss. His first kiss ever. He was sure that his parents had kissed him a lot when he was very young, but he couldn't remember it so they didn't count. This kiss from the man, who had been more beautiful than Harry had ever seen anyone, was his first kiss for him.  
  
He would treasure it and wait for him. And when he would come back to him, he would keep the promise he had made.   
  
He would……  
  
"BOY!"

With a strangled cry on his lips Harry awoke. Loud gasp escaped him as he stared blindly up at the blue sky, his chest heaving up and down with every shaky breath. It took him awhile to soothe his breathing, until he was able to tear himself away from the dream again, until he was aware of his surroundings again.  
  
One of his hands flinched and than moved to the grass he was lying on, brushing it in one short movement. Spiky, slightly cool and rustling under his fingertips. Different than the grass he had felt under his feet in his dream.  
  
Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes again, listening to the soft sounds of the little waves of the lake, just a few feet before him. It was soothing and the reason why he had fallen asleep. He hadn't wanted to, just want to relax while he waited and enjoy the warmth emanating from the lake.  
  
And at the moment he had falling asleep, he had started to dream again, relived his memory once again. However, it hadn't been the same memory; it had been what had happened after he met the man.  
  
Would this happen now every time he fell asleep?  
  
Harry frowned and sat up, staring across the lake. Wind ruffled his hair, blowing some strands into his eyes, but he ignored it.  
  
It was all about the man, the first memory and now the second one, too. Obviously he had made a big impression on his younger self. Then why did he forget him?  
  
Harry bit his lower lip, worried. Somehow he had a bad foreboding feeling about this whole thing. Or was he just to  
  
Quiet footsteps nearing him, tore Harry out of his thoughts. Slightly tilting his head to the side he closed his eyes and listened to the person coming nearer, dry grass rustling under the feet.  
  
A content smile lightened Harry's face. These light footsteps. The calm walk. He could imagine the elegant movements that were so controlled, having seen them for so long.  
  
The person stopped behind him and Harry didn't have to wait long until two long legs slid around his figure and a pair of strong arms encircled his waist in a protective and possessive gesture.   
  
Sighing he leaned back into the embrace.  
  
A warm chuckle reached his ear, sending a shudder of excitement through his body.  
  
"Missed me?"  
  
Harry smiled and snuggled deeper into the arms holding him, grasping them with his own hands. The chuckle turned to a quiet laugh, warm breath brushing his ear.  
  
"I missed you too, even when it had been just one night."  
  
Warm lips slowly trailed a path down Harry's neck, nipping lightly and coaxing a throaty moan to escape the brunette.  
  
Harry sighed and turned his head until he could the handsome face of no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Morning, Har." Draco whispered, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.  
  
Harry mock scowled, but couldn't keep it up when Draco winked at him. Then his eyes shifted to the silver eyes. To the one silver eye that was as beautiful as always--and to the other that held just a shadow from its former beauty.  
  
A white film lay over the whole eye; the pupil and irises just barely to see. And……  
  
Draco closed his eyes one soft hand tenderly touched the pale scar under his right damaged eye.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He murmured, not knowing anymore how often he had said it and capturing the hand with his own, bringing it to his mouth.  
  
Harry couldn't hold back some tears as he watched soft lips lovingly kissing his fingers, every one of them. How often had he heard it? But he couldn't accept it.  
  
"In some way it is my fault. I……"  
  
"The only thing you did was coming back from the summer holidays being more beautiful than before." Draco interrupted quietly, looking into big green eyes that had stolen his heart from the moment he saw them. "It was my fault that I couldn't keep my eyes from you. And that was what awoke his anger. Nothing that you did, so stop talking like it."  
  
Harry shuddered and buried his face into his hands as he unwillingly remembered the event that had changed his life once again.

Flashback"I tell you, Harry. He is staring at you. And that since we met him in the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Harry sighed and fished himself another portion of soup out of the big bowl, ignoring Ron's yelling. After another summer at the Dursleys' all he could think about was to eat as much as possible to get back the weight he had lost.   
  
Beside him Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron. Will you stop that? You can't yell just because he is staring at Harry. A lot of people are doing that."  
  
With another shake of her head the bushy haired girl turned her attention back to her meal and the book lying beside it on the table.  
  
A dark scowl appeared on Ron Weasley's face. He turned his back to his friends and scanned the Great Hall full of students, savouring their meal and chattering happily with each other. His eyes narrowed as he finally noticed what Hermione had been talking about.  
  
He had been so attached to watch the person he hated most that he hadn't noticed the others. Nearly everybody in the Hall raised their eyes once in a while and looked over at the Gryffindor table, looking at Harry. And everybody, be it Boy or Girl, had a longing expression in their eyes when they watched Harry Potter, the famous Boy-who-lived.  
  
A low menacing growl escaped Ron's throat. Luckily it was to loud in the Hall for his friends to hear it. Pressing his hands flat against the table he tried to soothe himself, to calm the urge to scream loud at his fellow students.  
  
"Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked concerned, finally noticing the tenseness in his best friend.   
  
Ron shook his head wildly and managed to bring a smile unto his face. "I'm okay. Nothing to worry about, mate."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes a bit. Since when was Ron so tense. Usually all he did when sitting at a meal was eating as much as he could. But now his dishes weren't even used.  
  
Ron noticed his gaze and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, before he began to tear into his meal.  
  
Harry's frown only deepened. Since when did Ron blush when he looked at him? Something really seemed to be wrong with his redheaded friend.  
  
He shook his head and looked away. He shouldn't worry too much. Surely Ron would talk to him if there was something that worried him. He only had to wait.  
  
Glowing silver eyes met his wandering gaze from across the hall and every rational thought escaped Harry.

WAHHHHHHHH, I hurt Draco. Please don't kill meeeeee. But it's part of the story, I couldn't change that. You have to live with it. Oh, and the beginning of the next chapter will still be the Flashback. I really will try to get a next chapter out before I go to London.   
  
Yes, I will visit England. In two weeks time. Oh, and of course I will try to update Between Heaven and Hell until then.  
  
Don't forget to review. Maybe a lot of reviews will help me writing the next chapter and update it before London. (Yeah, I know, that is called blackmail. But I can give it a try, can't I?)


End file.
